my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinetic Charge
Kinetic Charge (キネティク チャージ Kinetiku Chaaji'):' Is a Quirk used by Zero Description Kinetic Charge allows Zero to destroy anything his hands touch, making it explode. He is able to charge up the kinetic energy of anything his hands touch to explosive results that will detonate once he releases his hands off the target. Whether the target is organic or not, the Quirk will work without fail. As such, this Quirk is extremely lethal against living beings, turning people into active bombs with just one touch. The charging sequence is shown through a sparkling light that is visible for others to see making them aware of his power spreading throughout their body or object and will lighten up even more once its about to explode. The charging sequence will spread from the point of physical contact to their whole body the longer he remains onto his target until he loses contact with them and the more kinetic energy is charged resulting in a bigger and stronger explosion. The speed of the charge that will detonate can vary from slowly to almost instantly. He is able to demonstrate control by focusing the charge onto one point for as long as he wishes rather then having it spread in which case the explosion will be small and minor then it would be if he didn't use constraint. It is also possible for the effect of the charging sequence to spread beyond what the user has touched so long as they are in contact of whatever Zero is touching, creating a domino chain of exploding victims, however this is method is hardly used as it takes considerable amount of time charge them all completely without interruption, if they ever lose contact with what he is touching the explosion will occur onto them destroying the process and losing his connection, however this will result in a chain explosion towards everything he has already charged causing enormous casualties albeit to a much lesser degree then it would have been completely charged. Kinetic Charge can only work when he can manage at least one direct skin of one finger is touching its target and can activate it whenever he wants however the speed of the charging spread is much faster when he grabs the target with his entire hand. The longer he holds onto his target the more the kinetic energy will charge and spread to the entire body of the target and the more kinetic energy is charged the stronger and bigger the explosions are however the larger the target is, the more time it takes to charge it. The power of his explosions is dependent on how much kinetic energy he's charged around the entire target. for example a gentle finger tap charge will result of a puncture wound as if poked through with a pencil where as a person who's been grabbed on long enough to charge enough kinetic energy to cover his entire body will equal a suicide bombing. There is no way to stop the upcoming explosions once he losses contact with the target however it can be diverted somewhere else before the explosion occurs. Because the Quirk requires direct skin contact on an object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter this Quirk through Quirks that allow one to manipulate fluids or particles, which Zero cannot physically touch unless properly still. Usage Kinetic Charge is Zero's main method of combat. By nature, this Quirk forces Zero to always engage his opponent in close quarters, though he often requires only to make contact with his enemy in order to kill or heavily injure them. Zero is often careful with his surroundings, always keeping his belongings in hand or at arms length for weapon purposes if he's ever attacked or needs to defend himself, and always chooses to remain in areas where there are many objects to grab. He is also careful on his use of powers out of frustration or anger using only minor use by keeping the charging sequence into one point before letting it explode to get his anger out but still small enough to dispose of without causing alarm to people around him or cause damage to anything. He employs a similar method when holding people hostage, threatening to destroy sections of their body if they don't comply or cooperate with him. If Zero gets angered or frustrated, he is likely to drop this level carefulness. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Villain Quirk